


Fallout

by durgasdragon



Series: Book Selling Ninjas [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day at the store goes bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth in my AU series

  
  
**Fallout**   
  


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: A normal day at the store goes bad. Sequel to ‘Crush, Deny, Vehicular Homicide’, but can be read alone._

 _Author’s Note: Alternate universe, and possible out-of characterness,_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 28 December 2009_

 _Rating: T_

Iruka was faced with a great dilemma: He could either kill his co-workers and be free of them forever, but be doomed to spend the rest of his life watching Naruto try to give him ramen-flavoured cakes with hacksaws baked inside, or he might just have to admit that maybe—just _maybe_ —they weren’t as dense as he was.

The first option was looking like the best one, but that probably had more to do with the fact that Ibiki was giving him a stony, pitying look while Aoba asked him— _again_ —if he was going to ‘leave denial in Africa’ than it did with anything else.

The two were being added to his list of Marked for DISTRUCTION.

Then again, everyone in the store—save only Kurenai, Asuma, Chouza (but only because of the Monday Muffins), Inochi, and Shikaku—was on the list, so maybe it didn’t matter. And that wasn’t enough people to run a store of this size, so maybe he should just go for maiming his co-workers instead of killing them.

Kakashi wandered by, almost distractedly ignoring the twelve year olds that scampered after him.

“Something’s going on,” Aoba observed after he disappeared. “Have you two noticed?”

Ibiki grunted, which made both of the two other booksellers to look up at him sharply. If it had been nothing, Ibiki would have been the first to say so.

“So there _is_ something going on. And it has to be big if he’s ignoring the kids _and_ Iruka!”

Iruka’s fist twitched.

“Do you think it’s because Mr Sarutobi’s visiting?” Aoba mused, looking around for their former District Manager. When he didn’t see the bald head of the man who had been popular for being both compassionate and a vicious business shark, he returned his attention to Ibiki.

“I don’t think that’s it,” Iruka said, sorting through the pile of reshelves.

Aoba’s head swivelled sharply. “What do you mean?”

“There’s something else in the air.” Ibiki was giving Iruka an unnerving piercing stare, and Iruka ducked his head, long fringes falling over his glasses.

“It’s almost eleven,” was all Ibiki dryly said.

Aoba looked puzzled as Iruka cursed under his breath and dove for the phone for the Story Time announcement.

He nearly ran into Kakashi as he hurried to the back of the store where the Story Stage was situation. “Sorry.”

Naruto’s blond head poked from around his unimpressed boss. “Hey, hey Iruka!” He looked excited. “Today Mr Hatake said he’d teach us the secret of success! And then I can become the best business dude in the world and everyone will—ow! What was _that_ for, Sakura?!”

“Idiot,” Sasuke smirked.

“It’s business _man_ , not ‘dude’!” The girl snapped, then fluttered her eyelashes at Sasuke. “Isn’t that right, Sasuke?”

Kakashi gave Iruka a look that was equal parts exasperated and long-suffering. “Okay, brats, go scurry off to the centre of a volcano somewhere because I need to talk to Iruka before he disappears into the depths of Kiddie Hell.”

“It’s not ‘Kiddie Hell’ and if I don’t go right now, I won’t have an audience to read to.”

He huffed in an annoyed manner. “Look it, why don’t you stir things up a little bit? Show the kids Receiving or something. Give them a tour of the Break Room.”

“When I suggested that to you before, you said that—and I quote—‘the day you bring any little brats into those spaces is the day you’ll be reading the want ads’, unquote.”

“People _change_. Things _change_. I’m hurt to think that you don’t believe that of me!”

“Whatever, Kakashi. I have to go now. Parents and children don’t take kindly to being made to wait.”

“Brats, go with Iruka,” Kakashi ordered, almost lazily. “Watch him and when he returns you, I want you to be able to tell me what you would do differently and what you would do exactly the same to ensure customer happiness.”

Iruka almost told off his arrogant bastard of a boss, but swallowed his retorts with difficultly. Not only did he not have time for that, he needed to set a good example for Naruto and the others.

“Whatcha readin’ today, Iruka? Are you reading something good? Huh? Is it full of action?” Naruto bounced next to him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “They’re _children’s book_ , moron.”

Naruto looked defensive and insulted. “They’re _good_! They aren’t just for kids, idiot! Isn’t that right, Iruka-sensei?”

“Don’t call people names. And yes, they are for everyone, not just for children.” Iruka smiled at the children that had started to gather around the Storytime Stage.

He was halfway through _The Paper Bag Princess_ when the first explosion rocked the store.

Children and adults alike screamed and panic immediately grabbed everyone.

Iruka raised his voice, on his feet, trying to sound authoritative and strong while curled around Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. “Everyone! Follow me and _stay low_! Make a chain and do _not_ let go!”

People grasped wildly at hands and backs as they clutched their children and stumbled after Iruka.

He pulled people through aisles and behind shelves, trying to use his body as a shield from falling books and anything else for the three kids he clung to. Screams, explosions, gun fire, and the noise of destruction slammed through the air.

There was an open area in front of the door to Receiving. Iruka paused for a moment, then turned to the woman behind him. “Stay here. I’m going to open the door. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, stay here with—”

“There’s no WAY I’m staying here!” Naruto said loudly. “Ow!”

“Keep it _down_ ¸ dumbass!” Sasuke hissed.

“ _Language_!” Iruka snapped. “And you will stay with the people, because I need someone to help me over here! Now _STAY HERE_ until I tell you differently!”

“Yes, Sir,” the three children chorused.

Taking a deep breath, Iruka darted across the open area. Moving fast, he typed in the code into the door and yanked it open. He beckoned the people, one small group at a time into the room. At one point, they were spotted and Iruka was forced to use a copy of _Mein Kampf_ and _Philosophy and Twilight_ to save the man and his toddler from the gunman.

He ignored the stinging in his shoulder from where a bullet had grazed him and yanked the last group of people into the room. He slammed the door shut and quickly glanced around the room. “Naruto!” He barked out. “Take a few people and get those old shelving unit parts from the back wall there! We’ll use them to brace the doors and keep them shut.”

The idea of keeping the door shut and doing something to help motivated a lot of the parents to follow Naruto and grab the heavy, big slabs of wood and metal. They braced the door and then braced the back exit while Iruka locked the large rolling doors that the trucks used.

The rest of the pieces he had the people build some barricades in case the door plan failed.

Somehow, Iruka reflected, he never imagined that his life might end while he was trying to save people’s lives, armed only with manga, _Twilight_ books, and _Helga’s Dowry_.

Speaking of which…

Half the children were sobbing loudly, despite their parents’ attempts to quiet them down. Iruka took a deep breath, told his shoulder to stop _bleeding_ already, and asked “who would like to know what happens next to Princess Elizabeth?”

A parent stared at him. “Are you out of your _mind_? Crazy people are out there in the store, trying to _blow us up_ and you want to read a stupid _story_?!”

Naruto bunched up his fists. “It’s not a ‘stupid story’! And he just save your sorry ass, so watch it!”

“ _Naruto_.” Iruka returned the parent’s stare levelly. “I find that few things calm children down faster or better than a good story. And with the noise that the children are making, don’t you think it would be a _good_ idea to have everyone calm and _quiet_?”

The parent meekly shut up.

In the middle of the sixth story, someone tried to open the door. Everyone went still and Iruka could feel all his hard work to calm everyone down go flying at the window.

The door rattled a few times as someone tried to open in, and the sound of someone trying the door code filled the silent room.

The person stopped and everyone held their breath.

Suddenly, the phone by the receiving computer beeped and started blinking. “Iruka? Are you back there? If you are, get over here and pick up the damn phone!”

Iruka never thought he’d be so happy to hear the voice of his arch nemesis. A small part of him thought that Kakashi sounded worried, but he ignored that part.

“Wait here,” he told everyone and then quickly climbed over the makeshift barricade.

“Iruka? Are you back there?” The phone blinked again.

He picked up the receiver. “Kakashi?”

“Oh, thank _god_!” He’d never heard Kakashi sound so relieved before. “Are you okay? Why can’t I get into Receiving?”

“We barricaded the doors. Don’t worry, everyone’s fine back here. Shook up, but fine. What happened?”

“The police are here now, so it’s safe to come out. In fact, you should because they want to take statements and get people to the hospital if they need it.”

“What happened?”

“It’s…probably best if you see it for yourself.”

A few of the children burst into tears the moment that they figured out that they could and Iruka praised all of them for being so brave.

He helped move things out of the way of the doors and stepped out of the back.

The store looked like a war zone. Bits of books and broken glass coated the floor. Shelves—the ones that were still standing—looked like something out of a Dali painting. Ugly scorch marks and stains of things Iruka didn’t want to think about scarred the floor.

Kakashi loomed up in the centre of Iruka’s vision, standing way too close and his eye afire. “You said that everyone was okay.”

“Everyone is!” Iruka tried to take a step back, but Kakashi caught his shoulder.

“Then _why_ , pray tell, are you _bleeding_?!”

“It’s nothing. It just got grazed—what are you doing!”

Iruka tried to dig his heels in, but with all the debris, there was no way for him to find a place to brace himself against Kakashi’s pulling.

“You are so…so…so _stupid_ sometimes!” Kakashi snarled under his breath. “Gets shot and then tries to tell me that ‘everyone’s okay’!”

“It’ll stop bleeding in just a second—damn it, I’m fine!”

“No, Iruka, you’re _not_. You’re _still_ bleeding and you’ve lost a decent amount of blood. Neither of those things fit in the definition of ‘ _fine_ ’. You are going to get medical attention for that.”

“There are other people who need it more than—”

Kakashi stopped so suddenly that Iruka nearly ran into him. He spun and his face was a mere hairsbreadth from Iruka’s. “Are you suggestion,” he gritted out, “that even though you got shot, had the presence of mind to move a group of parents and _children_ to a safe spot, and saved _numerous_ lives that you are somehow not _worthy_ of having a _trained professional_ look at your wounds?”

“I didn’t mean it _that_ way—”

“Then are you trying to tell me that there is someone who is _more_ deserving than you to receive medical attention?”

“I’m sure there are people who are hurt more seriously than I am—”

“They’ve been taken to the hospital already,” Kakashi snapped. “And frankly, I’ve half a mind to send you there with them.”

“Don’t be stupid! I—”

“No, apparently that’s _your_ job right now.”

Iruka ground his teeth together. “I’m _fine_ and I don’t need you to treat me like some sort of stupid child!” He tried to jerk his arm out of Kakashi’s strong grip.

“Then be _reasonable_! You’re wounded! You _need_ someone to look at that!”

The new tone that was creeping into Kakashi’s voice made Iruka bite back his words. He reminded himself for all of Kakashi’s inability to connect with people, the man was trying to make sure that people got the proper help they needed—probably to prevent a lawsuit later.

“Fine. I’ll get looked at.”

The exasperated look lost a lot of its potency due to the relief that flickered over the pale man’s face. “ _Excuse_ me for being concerned about your welfare,” he muttered as his single eye flickered down briefly and Iruka was suddenly powerfully award of the fact that he’d just wetted his lips and how close the other man was standing to him.

All the stuff that had been spewing out of his co-workers’ mouths suddenly made a lot of sense.

Too much sense.

Iruka abruptly needed some distance—emotional and other—from his boss. “You have a crappy way of showing it.”

“Well, we’ll see how well you do when _your_ store gets blasted to bits.” Kakashi seemed to understand and not only stepped back, but looked away. “C’mon, let’s get you fixed up.”

Iruka followed, mind stumbling over the bit of information he’d been denying for over a month. He told himself that now was _not_ the time to analyse what his boss felt for him. He could have _that_ break-down _later_.

Once he was far, far, _far_ away from the face that hadn’t managed to conceal all its anxiety.

The emergency worker looked harried and stressed. She was quick and efficient with bandaging Iruka up, but she put forth no energy to converse with him or to know anything more than the bare bone facts.

Gai bounded up, all greenness and seriousness. “I am Glad to see you, Iruka!” He boomed. “When I did not see you after the Deceitful and Cowardly Attack on our Lovely Store, I feared the Worst! But then my Esteemed Rival told me of your Brave Doings! I feel Honoured that we have Such a Man in our store!”

“Thank you.” Iruka managed to squeeze in when the big man took a breath.

“But that is not the only reason that I came over to see you! I am here to tell you that once you have given your statement to the Hard-Working Law Enforcers, you are Free to go home! Wise Kakashi thinks that everyone will need some Time to recover! I fully Agree with his Infallible Logic! If we are to Continue to do our Good and Youthful Duty to our Noble Store, we must have time to Recuperate! We will not be Defeated by such Unyouthful Act ivies! We will Rally and come back Stronger that Before!”

“Yes, yes, yes, that’s very nice, Gai. Have you seen Naruto and his friends?”

“They are gathered with my Youthful Job Shadow Team!” Gai waved his hand wildly—probably at Lee (Iruka might have succeeded a little _too_ well with that match-up). “See? They are by my Lovely Blue Bug!”

Iruka tried not to look at the blinding atrocity that Gai claimed was his car. “Thank you.”

Gai managed to find it in him to flash Iruka a still sparkly smile. “It is nothing!” He patted Iruka’s good shoulder. “Do not worry about coming back to work for a little bit! Kakashi and I and the other Righteous Managers will met with our Fair District Manager and decide what Action we shall take! Now I must take leave of you and see how Brave Anko is holding up! Farewell!”

Iruka rubbed his temple. Gai took a lot of energy to deal with, even on a good day.

Sighing, he got up, thanked the overworked medic, and made his way over to the kids.

Naruto barrelled into him, nearly knocking him over. “Iruka! You okay? Did that lady do a good job on your arm? If she didn’t, I’m gonna kick her butt—”

“ _Naruto_.”

“Sorry! Sorry!”

Iruka ruffled the blond hair. “I’m fine. I just need to give a statement to an officer and then we can go, all right?”

“Okay.”

“Have you all given the officers a statement?”

Six heads bobbed. “It was the second thing that we did,” Sakura said, with an air of maturity. “We did it right after we all got cleared by the medics.”

Iruka nodded his approval. “While I’m gone, I’d appreciate it if you all would call your parents or guardians and let them know that you are safe. If you can’t arrange for a ride home, let me know and I’ll drop you off. And if you see Kotetsu or Izumo, call me and let me know if they need a ride as well.”

It took Iruka a little bit to find a police officer that wasn’t busy, and then it took longer than he expected because the man kept interrupting and wanting Iruka to clarify things.

“Lemme get this straight…you managed to get a whole crowd of people—’cludin’ some toddlers—into the back room an’ you’re th’ only one who got hurt?” The man stared at him. “An’ you got ‘em to help you barricade the doors and make some blockades _and_ kept all those kids quiet?”

“It didn’t happen just like that,” Iruka protested, face turning pink.

“But that’s the jist o’thin’s, ain’t it?”

“Well, maybe, but—”

The police man shook his head. “You’re somethin’ else. Ever think o’comin’ an officer? We need more guys like you on th’ force.”

Iruka didn’t have much more to say on the matter, so he simply returned to his report, hoping that he could leave soon and take those pain killers that the medic had given him.

The idea of driving home—much less anyone else home—seemed like a monumental task, especially since his arm was starting to throb. He took a deep breath and made himself push away the despairing thoughts; he had people— _children_ —who were relying on him. He couldn’t be finished, not yet.

“Iruka, I thought Gai told you to go home!” Kakashi looked irritated.

“I _am_ going home. I just had to check on the kids and give my statement to the police.”

He glared at Iruka. “Well, stop lollygagging around! Go! Get out of here!”

Iruka scowled. “I’m doing what I’m supposed to be doing and I’m leaving. You don’t have to be an ass about things.” He shut his eyes, feeling drained and old and exposed. “I’m…sorry. That was uncalled for—”

The back of Kakashi’s fingers gently brushed Iruka’s cheek, causing Iruka’s eyes to snap open and his words to fail him.

“I’m…” Kakashi said softly, “I’m really glad that you’re okay. Who else is going to call me on things like you do?” The smooth edge of a nail grazed the very corner of Iruka’s mouth.

Iruka couldn’t move. He thought he took a shuddering breath, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from the… _softness_ in his boss’s face.

For a crazy moment, Kakashi’s mouth hovered over his.

“Go home, Iruka. Get some rest.”

The words—quietly and kindly as they had been spoken—snapped Iruka in the face like a rubber band. This was _Kakashi_ , the man who had made his life a living hell for longer than anyone else had. He went out of his _way_ to be an ass. He _liked_ making Iruka suffer.

He also, apparently, had it bad for Iruka.

 _Have this breakdown later. Have this breakdown later. Have this breakdown later._

“See you later,” he muttered and hurried out to his car, digging the keys out of his pocket. He wasn’t going to analyse things now. He had to get people home. He had to get _him_ home.

Kotetsu looked like he had been thrown into a couple of windows and walls and Izumo didn’t look much better. Neither said much as they fell into the car next to Naruto and Sasuke.

Iruka made sure that Sasuke and his co-workers knew to call him if they needed anything before he let them out of the car. Naruto didn’t get the speech because with the amount of time that the boy spend sleeping on his old sofa, Iruka figured that he’d hear if there was something.

Naruto was good and didn’t say anything when Iruka downed the painkillers and stumbled off to bed to sleep off the side-effects. He’d take the boy out to ramen to reward him for being so brave later.

xXxXxXxXxXx

It was all over the news the next morning. Newspapers blazed ‘BOOKSTORE FACES TERRORISTIC ATTACK BY COMPETITOR’ and ‘KONOHA BOOKSTORE BOMBED BY RIVAL COMPANY’ and ‘BOOK TYCOON KILLED IN ATTACK BY COMPETITION’. Newscasters—faces serious—reported about how the store had been attacked by the Oto Bookstore—a rival company known for its cheap books and inferior help and loud sound systems—and showed dramatic photographs of the ruined store as well as repeatedly looping eulogies about the late business man, Mr Sarutobi. Radio broadcasters observed solemnly that this went beyond normal horrors and business warfare; this was an attack on free speech and capitalistic, democratic ideas themselves. Comedians asked if there was to be the new business model—‘we’re losing business to the damn place down the street ‘cuz they have better coffee and a nicer ambience and more famous authors—let’s blow the place up!’—or commented on their first reaction to the news—‘when I heard a bookstore had been bombed, my first thoughts were “gee, must have run out of those _Twilight_ books—betcha they don’t do _that_ again!”’

Suna, a store that had been flirting with both Konoha and Oto about a possible merger with one or the other, had been implicated in the attack and it wasn’t looking good for them, as they were currently refusing to make a statement.

Iruka turned off his telly and imagined, just for a minute, that he had a life and friends outside of his job and that in a moment, he’d have people calling to see if he was all right and to get the story from him; since he had neither, he settled for taking Naruto out and flattered him for being courageous and calm in the events that had occurred.

Naruto absorbed the praise (and the ramen— _where_ did he put it all?) and managed to get out in between slurps ‘you didn’t so bad yourself, Iruka!’

He almost invited the boy to spend another night, but restrained himself from doing so. He was procrastinating and it was getting to be a bit ridiculous. So he walked the blond back to the orphanage, waved to a skipping rope Lee and skulking Sasuke, and walked back home.

He sat down and felt the enormity of the situation hit him. His workplace was in ruins, he faced the real possibility of losing his job (and subsequently, his benefits) and his boss—his evil, demonic, annoying boss—liked him.

Iruka groaned and covered his face. Of all the things, why was it the least important one the one that seemed to need the most attention? He should be worried about his résumé and if they would re-open the store again and how long he could afford to live off of his savings if they didn’t, _not_ about his stupid boss’s surprisingly deep attachment and attraction to him.

Kakashi had been cold and aloof from the moment Iruka had been introduced when he first was hired. He’d always been such an _ass_ that—even with his stupid co-worker’s insistence—Iruka had _no_ indication of Kakashi’s interest.

Fuck. His co-workers! _HOW_ was he going to ever going to face them again? He had been pretty terrible to some of them—some of them undeserving of such treatment—all because they tried to tell him of this little fact earlier.

Anko and Genma excluded from that, of course. They deserved absolutely _everything_ that Iruka did to them.

He rubbed his eyes. He’d managed to tell himself that everyone at the store was so full of it for so long that he believed it. He was going to have to eat crow and apologies to most of his co-workers for being such an idiot.

And that meant that he was going to have put up with their jibes and harassment and suggestions of positions that Kakashi might like, because it would be a fitting hell for him for being so obtuse for so long.

Then there was the problem of Kakashi himself. Iruka was fairly sure he’d never be able to look the man in the face again, much less work with him. _How_ was he going to be able to work with someone that had been such a jerk to him before, but apparently wanted him for just as long?

Who acted that way towards someone they liked, anyhow?

And what was Iruka going to do about it? He couldn’t unlearn the fact and he was having troubles forgetting the look in Kakashi’s eyes when the silver-haired man touched him. He could try to pretend that nothing had changed, but Iruka knew that was a plan that wouldn’t go far; he was never that good at those sorts of things.

The worse thing—in Iruka’s opinion—was now that he knew how Kakashi felt about him was he found himself actually automatically weighing the pros and cons of pursuing a relationship with the fucktard.

Gods, what was he _thinking_? He didn’t like Kakashi! The man—hot genius he might be—had been nothing but a jerk to Iruka, even though he evidently _liked_ Iruka! You didn’t treat people you were attracted to like shit! You just didn’t!

Annoyed, angry, and aggravated, Iruka hopped to his feet and paced his small living room. Even if company policy allowed dating between management and subordinates, he would never date Kakashi!

And that was that.

The jerk had a fast one coming.

And Iruka was going to see to that, if it was the last thing he ever did.

  
_x Fin x_   



End file.
